darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire (Dark Souls II)
Fire is a type of elemental damage in . It is found either innately enchanted to various weapons, used as an infusion for weapons or used offensively in Pyromancy. Fire Offense Fire Attack The Fire Attack (abbreviated as Fire ATK in-game) describes the base level of Fire damage that is inflicted on a target with either a Fire weapon, Pyromancy Flame or Pyromancy. Fire Attack Bonus The Fire Attack Bonus (abbreviated as Fire BNS in-game) determines the extra damage gained with Fire scaling weapons, Pyromancy Flames and Pyromancies. For weapons, this bonus value is expressed as blue text alongside the base attack value on the Equipment Status screen in-game. The Fire Attack Bonus value is determined by adding the Intelligence and Faith stats together. This value is then multiplied by the Fire scaling weapon, then added to the attack rating along with any other scaling. In order to continually increase innate Fire Attack Bonus, either Intelligence, Faith or both need to be leveled up. The cap for Fire Bonus is affected by the total number of points in Intelligence and Faith. This means that a player with 50 Intelligence and 10 Faith will have the same Fire Bonus as one with 10 Intelligence and 50 Faith or one with 30 in both, as they all have 60 total points. Fire Weapons The following is a list of weapons and shields that bear an innate Fire Damage effect. For information as to how these weapons are effected by Fire infusions, see this section. Boosting Fire Damage The Fire Clutch Ring can grant a bonus to Fire Attack when worn. The bonus granted from the ring can boost the Fire Attack value for both Pyromancies (via the Pyromancy Flame) and Fire weapons, but reduced physical defenses. The Fire bonus amount can vary depending on the Fire weapon is equipped, be it innate Fire, infused Fire or both. Fire Augmentation and Consumables Most weapons can be given the ability to deal Fire Damage temporarily through the use of the Flame Weapon pyromancy or Charcoal Pine Resin. The damage of both of these buffs does not scale with the Fire Attack Bonus, rather applies a flat bonus based on the weapon's original Fire Damage (WoFD), if any. If the weapon bears an innate Fire effect, the Fire damage value is boosted. The duration of both buffs is 90 seconds, and not dependent on any stat. Applying Fire buffs result in the weapon taking on an orange glow. Unlike weapon buffs, the damage Firebombs and Black Firebombs deal scale based on the Fire Attack Bonus value. They can be purchased from Merchant Hag Melentia and Magerold of Lanafir respectively, for 200 or 300 souls each. Arrows and Bolts laced with Fire deals a flat Fire Damage value, plus their physical damage. Arrows and Bolts can be purchased from Weaponsmith Ornifex, while Great Arrows can be purchased Royal Sorcerer Navlaan. Fire Defense Fire Defense (abbreviated as Fire DEF in-game) governs how robust the player is against Fire based attacks. Innate Defense Innate Fire Defense describes the value of the players Fire Defense when not influenced by any outside factors, such as armor, spells or consumables. A hidden Fire Defense stat of 100 points is always granted, regardless of character class. Fire Defense can be increased incrementally through leveling either Intelligence or Faith. The Fire Defense value is determined by a total of the two stats. For example, if both skills total up to 50, Fire Defense will be set to 145 points. Innate Fire Defense caps at 200 points, when both stats are at 99. Fire Defense Cap Total Fire Defense is capped at 890 points. Combined with the hidden stat of 100 points, Fire Defense can reach a maximum of 990 points. Since 1000 points of any magical or elemental defense equals immunity, Fire Damage cannot be completely nullified, with the exception of blocking with a shield. For information on how to achieve this cap, see this section. Armor and Shields Various armor pieces grant varying levels of Fire Defense. The following armor table shows the armor pieces which grant the highest possible Fire Defense, for each body part. Curiously, Dragon Tooth is unique in that it provides an additional 50 points of resistance to Fire when wielded. One can be wielded in each hand to provided twice the resistance. Shields will only block Fire attacks if the player is actively blocking. Merely equipping the shield does not count towards defense. The Fire defense value on shields is expressed as a percentage in-game, as opposed to points on armor. The following shields table shows all shields that grant at least 75% reduction. | style="vertical-align: top; white-space: nowrap;"| |} Water Fire Defense can be increased by 300 points if the player is soaked wet or standing in water. Being wet is a status effect that lasts for a few moments, depending on how much water the player is covered in. It can occur by simply stepping in water, rolling through pots of water pots or by wearing the Pharros Mask which has a special effect that constantly soaks the player. Items and Spells Certain defensive spells can increase Fire Defense, with varying results, but they cannot be stacked with each other. Only one spell can be active at a time. Small Orange Burrs are consumable items that can be purchased from Rosabeth of Melfia for 1200 souls each. Small Orange Burrs cannot be stacked with any of the defensive spells either. Consuming a Small Orange Burr will remove the Fire Defense provided by the spell, and apply the Small Orange Burr defense value. Rings Only two rings provide Fire Defense. Both can be worn together, granting a maximum of 270 Fire Defense, at the highest item level. Like all other rings, duplicate rings cannot be worn simultaneously. Other Dragon Tooth is unique in that it provides an additional 50 points of resistance to Fire when wielded. One can be wielded in each hand to provided twice the resistance. Lowering Defense An overall Fire Defense penalty can be incurred by equipping certain weapons: Achieving the Cap In practice, raising Fire Defense to ~990 (or 99%) is achievable by combining several pieces of gear - albeit temporarily as a spell is required. This can be useful in situations when facing enemies who deal very high levels of Fire Damage, such as the Ancient Dragon. It is also useful for safely traversing across the lava covered rocks in Iron Keep. The table illustrates how the cap can be reached using a combination of gear with high resistance, however other methods using a combination different armor, spells or items is certainly possible. Note that the table does not take into account the player's displayed innate Fire DEF, which is a variable (between 0 - 200) based on the Intelligence and Faith stats. Infusion Steady Hand McDuff can infuse most weapons with Fire through the use of a Firedrake Stone. Once a weapon is infused, the Fire icon ( ) will be displayed next to its image in the HUD. *Uninfused weapons imbued with Fire gain a fixed Fire Damage value (which scales with the Fire Attack Bonus), but the base physical damage is lowered by 30%, as is the base scaling. For example, if a regular weapon that deals 100 physical damage is infused with Fire, its stats switch over to 70 physical damage and 70 Fire Damage. *Weapons with innate Fire Damage gain an additional Fire scaling and a 44% damage increase to Fire, but the base physical damage is lowered by 5%, as is the current scaling. *Shields gain additional Fire resistance while lowering other resistances. Enemies The following is a breakdown of Enemies and Boss information relating to Fire damage and resistance. While the Fire resistances stated for enemies are the default values, they may appear higher in-game if the enemy comes into contact with water or rain. Enemies who deal Fire Damage | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} Enemies Resistant to Fire | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} | style="vertical-align: top;"| Enemies Weak to Fire | style="vertical-align: top;"| |} |} Category:Dark Souls II: Damage Types